Not This Time
by TrinityDefinitely09
Summary: A tragic accident changes the lives of the MRU team forever.


**A tragic accident changes the lives of the MRU team forever. It's not very good, but that's okay. Enjoy!**

'So where's Jo today?' asked Steve as he sped through the hectic traffic that lined the streets.

'Uh, said she wasn't coming in 'til later. Had to pick up her brother from the airport or something.' replied Mike.

'Won't be much use if we're out on a call...'

'Yeah well, she can join us at the site I suppose. Just concentrate on where you're going... Chaotic enough as it is on the road; they don't need some goose racing through while blabbering on to me about something that is none of my business.' said Mike, sick of listening to Steve go on and on.

'Alright, no need to get ratty about it.'

'Turn left, Steve. This should take us right to the corner of the accident.' he said quickly so he wouldn't miss the turn.

'Bastard! Cut me off!' yelled Steve.

'Don't worry about it Steve, just focus on driving.' said Mike with a firm voice, eager to get to the accident.

The road they turned onto was just as appalling as the road they had just turned off. Traffic was backed up for kilometres and Steve had had enough of it.

'We're never going to get there! Is everyone blind?! _FLASHING LIGHTS!_' yelled Steve out the window.

'May as well turn them off.' said Mike.

'They'll be dead at the pace we're going...If they're not already. How many were there?' asked Steve

'Two. Man and a woman. Both trapped; one conscious and the other, not conscious...They haven't been able to reach her though. Oh, and one's in a truck; the one who's conscious.' he said as he looked for a gap in the traffic to slip into. Suddenly the radio buzzed in.

'MRU, do you copy?' spoke the voice from the speaker.

'What's up Jess?' asked Mike.

'We're just wondering where you're at; if you're not here soon we're going to call for more backup.'

'No. We'll be there. Give us 10 minutes. If not, radio back and we'll let you know what to do.' said Steve. He was determined to get there.

'Copy that.'

'Is this just to show off, proving to Jo that you can do a rescue _without_ her there?' asked Mike with a smirk on his face.

'Oh...Not exactly...' he replied.

'Right...Look, Steve, just go over the gutter. Go on the other side of the road. I don't care. They'll get out of the way when they see the lights.' Steve veered onto the other side of the road after listening to what Mike had to say. He managed to speed his way through what probably would have taken him ten or so minutes, in less than three. They were now at the peak of the hill when they had to return to the correct side of the street otherwise they might cause an accident themselves.

'Look, I can see it from here...Looks bad.' said Mike as he observed the accident scene through the front window of the vehicle. 'There's not much traffic ahead when we turn off. Just get around there few and you'll be right.'

'Got cha...'

Steve veered around the few vehicles in his way and turned left onto the street that would take them straight to the accident scene. As they grew closer and closer to the accident, the true extent of the scene was clear.

'Damn...Looks pretty bad...' said Steve as he closely observed the scene he was coming up to; the truck appeared to have T-Boned the Ford Falcon on the driver's door. 'They didn't say that anyone had died did they?'

'No...They said one was unconscious though... I take it that's the one in the falcon; there's no way they could still be conscious.' said Mike.

They drove the vehicle down to where the ambulance and police vehicles had blocked the roads off. Steve switched off the car and jumped out.

'What've we got?' asked Mike. Steve began to unpack the equipment from the back of the car.

'Two trapped, one conscious, one unconscious. We haven't been able to reach the woman in the Falcon but the man in the truck isn't so well. He's been drinking.' said Jess.

'Bastard.' said Steve with a passion in his voice.

'Play nice Steve, we can't pick who we treat, okay?' spoke Mike with a firm voice.

'Yeah, yeah...I know. It's just not fair.'

'Yeah...We can deal with that later though' said Jess. She assisted Steve with the bags and joined him in hauling them over to the side of the truck. 'This is David. Both of his legs are trapped; we're still waiting on Rescue. David, this is Mike Vlasek, he's a surgeon.'

'A surgeon..? You mean I need surgery?' asked David in a worried manner.

'Don't stress yet; just precautions, okay?' replied Mike.

'I'll go check the other driver, see what I can do.' said Steve. He wanted to help the woman who he thought deserved treatment over the other. Steve couldn't stand drunk drivers, and with the job he has, he finds difficulty in avoiding them. He walked over to the Falcon that was still squashed against the front of the truck. As he walked he felt the glass and plastic crack under his boots. He looked into the front passenger's window. The passenger's seat had come off the rails and blocked view of the driver. He couldn't see from the front either because the bonnet had been pushed up with the force of the truck that it had collided with. Steve opened the back-left door to gain access to the driver from behind. Though it was not ideal, it was better than not reaching her at all. Much to his horror, he saw something he never thought he would or even want to.

'Jo...?' he said in shock. His eyes opened as far as they could and his jaw dropped. He didn't recognise the car from the outside as it was a very popular car at the time, and he would never be able to memorize her plates even if he tried. Steve came to terms with what he was looking at and knew he had to get her out. He didn't touch her...didn't speak to her. He quickly scurried out the door again and yelled.

'Mike! Mike!' I need some help here!' yelled Steve. He quickly returned to the inside of the Falcon. He could stay with her now; there was no reason for him to leave.

'What is it, Steve?' asked Mike in a concerned manner.

'It's Jo! Jo wake up for me!'

'What? Jo?' questioned Mike. 'Pull back this seat; I need to have a look at her.' Steve attempted to pull back the chair that was blocking view of Jo from Mike. It was stuck. Steve kicked it in desperate attempts to help Jo. Finally what had the seat caught, released, and the chair slid back. Mike could now see Jo perfectly. Her head was slumped to the side, closer to the truck rather than Mike. Her left hand was placed on her leg with a trickle of blood rolling down her arm. She looked like she was sleeping. Her eyelids touched one another softly, and so gracefully. Her lips were almost closed. Her hair was tied up the way it had always been for work, except now bits of hair had come loose and hung over her cheek.

'Jo...' said Mike. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. He stepped into the car, as if he were trying to see something other than what he was looking at. 'Jo.' he said again. He lifted her arm ever so slowly off of her leg, trying not to hurt her more than she already was. He put his two fingers over her wrist, to feel a pulse. How his hear was racing as he did so.

'Is she okay, Mike?' asked Steve. Mike tried desperately to feel something.

'Mike...?' asked Steve. His heart was racing just as fast as Mike's was. It was if the three of them were in a nightmare; this doesn't happen. Mike rested her arm back down, failing to find anything. He reached for her neck and tried again...Nothing. He took his hand away and stared at her in utter shock. Steve knew. He placed his head into the palms of his hands. The car was silent.

'She looks like she's sleeping. I don't think she would have been in pain; it would have been very fast.' Steve's head rose.

'And that makes it okay?' said Steve. 'She wasn't in pain, so that makes it okay?'

'That's not what I mean-' Mike stopped as Steve left the car. 'Steve!' he yelled as he also bounded out of the car. Steve stormed over to the truck driver who was also still trapped. He shoved the ambulance officer out of the way, who was standing at the door. He climbed into the front passenger's seat.

'Bastard!' yelled Steve. His fist met David's face. 'You don't deserve to get out alive. It's bastards like you who _deserve_ to die.' yelled Steve.

'Steve!' yelled Jess from the outside. Mike's arm reached into the truck as he attempted to pull Steve back from the man.

'Steve! Let it go!' he yelled as he continued to pull Steve back. Steve shook Mike off of him and just stared into David's face. He knew he was on the verge of letting go all of his tears; but he didn't. He reversed out of the truck slowly, and kept a firm eye on David as he did so.

'Steve, you need to leave...now.' spoke Mike calmly, trying not to set Steve off again.

'He deserved that.' said Steve with no regret.

'Yeah, well tell that to the cops.'

'I'm not leaving.'

'Well you can't stay here. You punched the man. It's not like you'll be helping him.'

'I wouldn't want to...I'm going to sit with Jo...' he said as he walked away towards the red falcon. Mike didn't bother chasing after him again. Mike was just as upset about the situation, but he kept professional throughout. He couldn't believe that one of his good friends, one of his colleagues, the best damn paramedic he knew; was gone.

Steve entered the back door of the car. It wasn't smashed so it was easy access. He wasn't sure whether he could sit next to her yet. He sat in the middle back seat, so he could see her and be near her. He reached forward and put his hand on top of her left hand, which was still resting on her leg. Her blood wiped off her hand and onto his; he didn't care. 'Jo...' he whispered as he moved forward to sit next to her. He reached over her shoulders with his right hand and perked her head up straight. He kept his right hand on the side of her face to give her comfort. He stroked her hair with his fingers; her blonde hair ran through his fingers so smoothly.

'Steve.' Steve turned his head to see Mike at the door. 'Everything okay here?' he asked.

'Yeah...fine...why?' he replied as he turned back to face Jo.

'Rescue's here. They'll release David...and then Jo. You'll need to get out when they do.'

'No.' replied Steve. 'I'm staying with her.'

'Steve...'

'No. I'm staying with her.' he said, firmly.

Mike gave a sigh and walked away, leaving Steve and Jo to be. Steve leant his forehead on Jo's. He waited for her to tell him to get off her and say she was fine. But not this time...A tear rolled down his cheek and onto Jo's. There it stopped rolling; just as she had. She was really gone.

**Thanks for Reading :)**


End file.
